


Our New Savior

by DemonicSaiyans



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, New Kira, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Post-Kira, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: "Kira is back!" The crowd of supporters shouted in glee. Landing to their knees, tears of hope running down the masses cheeks."All hail Kira!"





	1. Kira is Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsuda's point of view.

"Lord Kira is back!" I couldn't help but grunt, taking a sip from my brandy.  _Kira is dead, just face it._ I couldn't help but bitterly thought taking in the shot in one sitting. 

 _"_ Yeah right! He's been gone for three years now!" Another man grunted to his friend on the right, just sitting behind me. 

 _Yeah, I killed him..._  

I waved towards the barkeep for another glass. "This time it's for real! Kira killed over twenty criminals! I saw it on the news this morning!" I couldn't help but quickly turning around, to face the two men.

"Will you just keep it down? Kira is gone and has been for a long time." I couldn't help but snapped at them, a headache forming. "Besides, those deaths must clearly be a false rumor." I then turned around again in my bar stool to witness my refilled drink. 

"But the news-" he quickly went silent as a sudden broadcast began to air. 

 _"Kira is back! Over forty criminals of convicted sexual felonies and convicted murderers were found dead in their cells. Twenty was found mutilated in their private cells as the other twenty simply died from a cardiac arrest."_ My shoulders tensed as I began standing on my feet, staring directly at the television. " _These deaths were caused all over America."_

"Didn't I tell you?!" The man right behind shouted with thrill. "Kira's back!" 

For once, they might be right. 

\----

"Chief Aizawa! What do we do?! It's not true, right?!" I couldn't help but sigh, leaning against the cold brown wall in Aizawa's office. Just watching Yamamoto slamming his hands against the Chief's desk. I could hear his own sigh as he stood from his seat. 

"I doubt it. Besides, we had a similar incident happened last year remember? Just allow  **L** handle this problem." Of course he means Near. After Near's threatening broadcast, the death of the old ceased quickly. 

"But what if..." I couldn't help but started then quickly was stopped when Ide gave me a look. I guess Aizawa is right, this is just going to be like last year. "Yeah. Let  ** _L_** handle this." Bitterness clearly was in my tone as I just now sat in a near by chair. Head still buzzing from the alcohol from earlier. "Nothing to worry about, okay buddy?" I gave the poor guy a cheeky grin. 

 _"Chief Aizawa, are you there?"_ Near's muffled voice suddenly appeared on the nearby television. 

"We're here,  **L**. What's happening?" Aizawa asked walking towards the television, now wearing a headset. "Are you alright? You seem... distraught." I couldn't help but feel my heart pounding as I slowly stood to my feet again. 

 _"Have you seen the recent broadcast in America?"_ Near asked, sounding quite disturbed. 

"No, we haven't. What happened?" Aizawa asked, arms folding behind his back. He can hear us, not see us. No need to be so formal. 

 _"I'll let you be the judge."_ Suddenly the audio and the letter  **L**  was cut, revealing a graphic image of a female broadcaster, left arm slit opened, as the wall behind her sent chills down my spine. 

What was written in English with her own blood was something that send us all in a shocking state.

**Challenge Accepted.**

The image was quickly cut off, revealing the same  **L** pictured.  _"I'm afraid, we have a new Kira to deal with."_

I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't help the excitement that formed in my pit. 

Justice is back! And the old gang was back into the game! 

"I don't understand! Is this guy stupid?!" Ide snapped, looking paler then usual. "He should know we know how he kills right? You told him, right?!" Poor Near, Ide's voice must've sounded muffled. 

 _"Of course I did. But this new **Kira** doesn't seem to care." _I tried biting down my lower lip. It's been three years, three years of crime, three years of pure boredom. Three years of nothing but pushing paperwork. 

I could see Aizawa shaking his head, leaning against the table with his right hand. "How do you propose we stop him?" He asked, and I waited patiently for the answer. Most likely he's going to send us to America. 

 _"Nothing. I'll let the FBI and I too handle this problem."_ I couldn't help but frown in disappointment.  _"But be ready when I have to call upon you again."_ With that, Near cut out, leaving an empty screen. 

Air thick in the small office from the disturbing news we just witnessed and heard.

"Sit back?! He can't be serious!" Ide snapped pacing with a frustrated grunt. "People are dieing again and he wants us to wait?!" Aizawa could only clear his throat, staring directly at us. 

"You will do as he says. Understand?" We just limply nodded, frustration and fear in our body. 

"Um guys, how do you all know how Kira kills?" Poor Yamamoto, out of the loop. Just joined us a year after Light's death. 

Near and us decided to keep Kira's death and the way he kills a secret. Not wanting to cause an uprising from the masses.

So we just simply ignored him as I couldn't help but glance out the window. 

Kira's back and I'm surely not going to sit around and wait.

\----

"Hah!" He simply laughed. 

I couldn't help but glared blankly at the small television. My new partner floated over me as he couldn't stop laughing. "Ryuk was right! Humans aren't so boring!" I couldn't help but grunt, staring away from the static, now glancing at the worn-out  **Death Note** on my desk. 

I just received this deadly notebook a few weeks before, the power it held send thrills down my spine. Who would of guess you can kill with just a name and face? With pieces of parched paper of all things.

I just picked up the book, turning the pages to see the names I've had written down today. 

Twenty sex offenders felt my wrath as I had them carved their own bodies apart. 

Twenty simple murderers died from a simple heat attacks. I didn't much care for them. 

"I don't want to be known as Kira." I told my new companion, shutting the book closed. He just chuckled, leaning close to my ear. 

"What then?" I couldn't help but shrugged my shoulders, tossing the note book on my bed. Avoiding all eye contact with the monster.

"I'm not sure..." I muttered, sighing softly, rubbing my forehead. "But surely not Kira." I let my arm fall limply to my side. "I'll have to think of a name." Finally making contact with him as I turned around.

He could only grin, cheeks split to his non-existing ears, revealing sharp teeth, as a bony finger brushed away a strand of brown hair that was covering my right blue eye. 

"I can't wait to see how you reveal your new name." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm following the manga canon, not the anime version.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. New Law & Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new name, for a new ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Character point of view until ---- then Matsuda's, then back to the OC.

_"Carolyn, what are you doing?!"_ I couldn't help but stare into the blank eyes of the woman.  _"Carolyn stop!"_ Her co-host shouted as I watched the woman grabbing a knife hidden in her blouse. 

_**Carolyn Tremmer,** _

**_Death at 3:55_ **

**_Carolyn takes the hidden pocket knife in her blouse._ **

****I couldn't help the small smirk forming my lips as she'd sliced her left arm.

_**She deeply slices a vein against her left wrist at the end of the closing of the broadcast.** _

She took her right hand and wrote one simple name behind her. 

**_She takes her right index finger, turning to the wall writing Seigi on the green screen behind her._ **

I couldn't help but laugh as the broadcast quickly ends, leaving it on long enough to the world to see my new name. 

**_Dies of blood loss._ **

**Seigi**.

Was the name I've chosen,  **Justice** what it means in Japanese. 

I couldn't help but sigh in delight, leaning back in my chair. "So Cruor, what do you think?" I couldn't help but grin up at my Shinigami. "Seigi, Justice. Better than killer." I couldn't help my grin, taking a sip of my cup of coffee. 

"Another blood note? I was hoping better." Cruor shrugs his bony thin shoulders. I just glared, sticking my tongue out at him. 

"The Death Note has limitations! If I had it my way. I would've made the bitch say my name out loud." Now I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I just sigh, getting out of my chair. 

"Cause of death must be capable by the victim. Or the victim would simply die from a heart attack!" I threw my hands in frustration, glaring at the demon who just looked amused. "Besides, I'm not here for your amusement." I barked brushing a strand behind my ear. 

"I'm here for true justice." I quickly sat in my computer chair, logging on, and checking my new favorite website. I couldn't help but grin, seeing the names of my new victims.

George Ellie, child molester, a monster who lives safety in a cozy home in London. While his poor victim suffering of what cruel act he placed on the child.

**George Ellie,**

**Grabs his most sharpen kitchen knife, castrating his penis and throwing it in a pan, setting it on fire.**

**Dies by blood loss.**

I licked my dry lips, feeling excitement flowing through my body.

**Takahaku Kijiji,**

**Pours alcohol over his head, setting a match.**

**Death by fire.**

I growled as I scolded down the list of empty pictures. I need to fix this problem.

**Fredrick Alonzo,**

**Ties his left knee with a bucket with two bricks and jumping in his pool.**

**Death by drowning.**

I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I stood to my feet, quickly shutting down the system. 

"You know..." I couldn't help but side glanced at the Shinigami who began to speak. "Some of those men might simply die by a heart attack." I couldn't help but raise a brow. "What if the Japanese man doesn't contain any matches? Or alcohol?" He then sat his bony butt on the desk. "Or what if this George fella doesn't have a sharp enough knife." I just scoffed, simply waving him off. 

"If they die, that's all that matters!" I snapped, shutting the book closed. "Besides, the cause of death is not my concern at the moment..." I stepped away from him, crossing my arms. 

"They're hiding their faces." I then turned to him with a smirk. "I need to fix that." He just grinned widely, blue tongue licking his none existing lips. 

"Another broadcast?" I just shook my head, sighing softly. "Oh. I can't wait to see what you cook up then."

I do too...

\----

"So he's calling himself justice now." Aizawa grumbled, turning off the news. "What justice is in killing an innocent woman." He growled, I couldn't disagree. That was... extreme. Even Light didn't go that far. 

"And Near simply wants us to sit and wait while this  **Seigi** is killing the innocence." Ide grumbled in annoyance. "What else will he do?" Good question. I wondered that myself. 

"Quickly! Turned on the news!" Yamamoto ran through the door, swinging it open in a panic. "Quickly! Channel fifty four!" Aizawa did as he was told and turned on the TV, revealing a pale male newscaster.

_"It seems Kira has struck again. Three men were found dead._

_George Ellie from England, London was found mutilated from the waist down in his kitchen. Police states they've found a burnt object in a pan, only guess could be it was the man's mutilated body part."_

I couldn't help but gulped the sudden pain away. 

Yes, not like Light at all. 

_"Takahaku Kijiji in southern Japan was killed by self inflicted burning. The police confirmed rubbing alcohol was the caused of the fire."_

I could see Aizawa's shoulders shaking in anger as he glared at the television. First England and now Japan? 

_"Fredrick Alonzo in Nebraska America, was killed by heart failure near his backyard pool."_

He got off easy but why? I couldn't help but feel relief and confusion all at the same time. 

_"All three male victims were accused child offenders. Kira has truly struck again. The national police states, the deaths were no mere confidence, and had to be the work of Kira."_

They keep calling him Kira? Didn't this guy see the American broadcast? Or do they simply believe that the real Kira is alive and behind all this? 

"That's it! I can't sit by while this bastard continues to kill!" Ide barked, struggling to get his coat on. 

"And what do you plan to do Ide? Do you know where this man lives?" Aizawa asked, bitterness, frustration, and anger was clearly in his tone. Ide stopped his struggles and his arms went slacked. 

Aizawa simply sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I want to stop him. More than ever but we can't act unless-" Aizawa was quickly stopped when Ide slammed his hands on the desk.

I couldn't help but jumped. Startled by his actions. Ide was usually calm and Aizawa was the one who'd would've done the slamming.

"Unless Near tells us we can act?! The Aizawa I knew, the one who'd stopped Kira in the first place, wouldn't stand by and watch!" Ide snapped, his breathing became harsh, as his shoulders were shaking. 

"I wasn't going to say that..." Aizawa then glared at his friend. "What I was going to say is, do you know where he lives? What State he lives in? Hell! We don't even know if he's even an American!" Aw, now that was the Aizawa I knew as he quickly jumped from his seat, getting up and personal, getting close to Ide's face. 

Ide just sigh in defeat and threw his mangled coat to the ground. "I just..." Ide didn't finish as he weakly walking towards a chair, placing his face in his hands. "I thought we were done with Kira. Done with the damn note book!" 

"So did I..." It was Aizawa's turn to sigh in defeat as he slumped in his own sit, leaving me in a very uncomfortable position. 

_"National News Report!"_ We quickly turned our attention towards the TV. Crap, this can't be good. Or maybe it is? Could Near have already found Seigi? 

_"I've received a very disturbing letter on my desk."_ I couldn't stop the lump that formed in my throat, watching a distraught political figure began to speak.  _"A note from my now deceased secretary."_ Aizawa and Ide slowly began standing to their feet.

_"I would simply ignore the note but Seigi would have me and my family killed if I didn't read it out loud to every nation."_

Aizawa slowly growled as his hands formed into a fist. "Justice my ass..." He grumbles, shoulders shaking, I couldn't help but stare back at the TV. 

_" **If** **you keep criminals hidden from the public eye, I will kill your kind one by one. This is not a mere threat. I know your names and faces, quit your job, I'll have you dead in a heartbeat. Don't even try to hide your faces nor change your names. It doesn't matter. I memorized every last one of you. You will give into my demands or suffer the consequences.**_

**_Your new law and order, Seigi._ ** _"_

I couldn't believe it. He's threatening every government officials across the planet?! 

_"It is out of our hands. We can't risk our families and our lives. We will now be publishing names and photos of those who commit cri-"_ The man suddenly stopped, clutching his chest, heaving as he slumped to his knees. 

"Why?!" We shouted in unison. Why did Seigi kill him?! 

The TV went to static as we stood there, dumbfounded and in horror. No one said anything, we simply didn't know what to say. 

We are dealing with a real monster.

\----

"Why did you kill him?!" The Shinigami barked in laughter, I couldn't help but shrugged, chuckling myself.

"Too simply get my point across." I simply answered, another chuckle leaving my lips. "I need everyone to know I'm serious, I'm not simply playing a game." My lips then curled into a smirk. "Besides, he was an already known offender. The bastard deserved to die."

Now nothing stands in my way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real names were used. Just simply made up criminals. 
> 
> This is just a work of fiction. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
